


Поймать

by Kot_Tom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kot_Tom/pseuds/Kot_Tom
Summary: АУ, где Иваизуми и Акааши занимаются контемпорари.





	

Они вдвоём в пустом зале. Сидят спиной друг к другу так близко, но кажется, их разделяют километры. Тихая музыка мягко касается слуха, медленные аккорды заполняют собой пространство.

Начинает Акааши. Иваизуми чувствует едва уловимые движения за спиной, знает все наизусть и повторяет их с задержкой в считанные секунды. Взмах ногой, поворот вокруг себя — они смотрят друг другу в глаза, стоят так близко, что ощущается горячее дыхание Акааши. Ладонью по чужой щеке, не прикасаясь, но Акааши всё равно прикрывает глаза. 

Прыжок в сторону, упасть на пол, и в следующее мгновение поймать Акааши на вытянутые ноги и руки, чтобы почти сразу он плавно упал на Иваизуми, соприкасаясь всем телом, обжигая своей мимолётной близостью. 

Синхронность движений, красота направленных линий — Иваизуми кажется, что они живут в одном темпе, дышат одинаково быстро, существуют как одно целое, и он не хочет это потерять. Тянет руку, чтобы схватить за запястье, но Акааши ускользает, оставляя после себя холодный пустой воздух, неторопливо расстилается на полу, медленно приподнимает таз, пальцами хватаясь за гладкость пола. 

Музыка учащается подстать ударам сердца под прочными рёбрами. Короткие, импульсивные движения, лёгкие, невесомые шаги навстречу друг другу. Акааши на руках, извивается неуловимой волной и водой утекает сквозь пальцы — не поймать. 

Они разбегаются в разные углы, словно на разные полюса — слишком далеко друг от друга. И через плечо, кружась, Иваизуми смотрит и хочет увидеть точно такой же ищущий, жаждущий взгляд. И видит, но словно провокацию или призыв. 

Под жадный ритм скользит, запинается, делает кувырок. Подхватывает Акааши за талию и какие-то секунды видит, как тот летит — свободная птица, выпорхнувшая из клетки. Крепче хватается за него, хочет удержать рядом с собой. 

Акааши падает рядом и сразу же — Иваизуми сверху, всматривается в лицо, скользит взглядом по идеальным скулам, задерживается на губах, наклоняется слишком близко. Нельзя, запрещено. Скатывается и встаёт, высоко поднимает ногу, очерчивая ею линию, как будто есть шанс этим движением сохранить дистанцию. 

Но любые границы нарушены, начисто стёрты, лишены осязаемости. Акааши обнимает со спины, налегает. Иваизуми делает осторожные шаги, но не выдерживает, разворачивается лицом. 

И Акааши отталкивает — ладонями прямо в грудь, больно задевая струны души. Отталкивает и отбегает, замирает и падает назад. Иваизуми ловит и прижимается со спины, невольно прося — услышь моё сердце, почувствуй меня, останься со мной. 

Акааши откидывает голову ему на плечо, приоткрытыми губами едва задевает щёку — слишком ощутимо, мурашки сбегают вниз, разочарованием осыпаясь в груди, когда Акааши вновь исчезает из рук. 

Взлёт, один на двоих, с красивым шпагатом, заканчивающийся одновременным падением. Акааши изгибается всем телом, поднимаясь на ноги. Горячими, дрожащими пальцами задевает икры — слишком неосторожно, до помутнения. 

Ничего не остаётся. Иваизуми диким зверем, пригнувшись, внимательно наблюдая за Акааши, рывком устремляется к нему, хватает за вытянутую ногу, за лодыжку, и тянет на себя — к себе. 

Ликующая радость недолгая — Акааши вырывается, подпрыгивает и перекатывается через его спину, вновь исчезая, вновь не давая себя поймать, но оставляет руку — как приглашение, как зов.

Иваизуми спешит к ней, не хочет упустить, крепко переплетает пальцы. Но Акааши подушечкой стопы налегает на грудь, аккурат где сердце, надавливает, отталкивает, как будто насмехается. Под напором Иваизуми отклоняется, но ладонь сжимает — в этот раз не упустит. В этот раз не отпустит — тянет ближе, обхватывает за талию — и Акааши у него на плече. 

Они медленно кружатся под затихающую мелодию, и, словно заканчивающаяся песня, Акааши сползает, водой стекает с плеча, замирает. Иваизуми всё ещё держит его за руку и дышит в затылок, не решаясь преодолеть миллиметры до самого желанного. 

Сердце не успокаивается, стучит о грудную клетку и набатом отдаётся в ушах. Хочется дышать, и больше всего хочется дышать вовсе не воздухом — Акааши. Тот стремительно разворачивается, обхватывает лицо руками и целует, давая насладиться собой, таким необходимым сейчас кислородом. 

Мелодия отыгрывает свой последний аккорд, и с этим заканчивается морок. Иваизуми понимает: Акааши — его, и исчезать никуда не собирается.


End file.
